In these days, mail-order sale has become widely used and articles are delivered to consumers by deliverers in place of sellers. On a container like a box for packaging an article, a delivery chit is stuck. On such a delivery chit, in addition to an address and name of a receiver of the article, ordinarily, name of article, amount of money to be received and the like are indicated.
Since the name of article relates to privacy of its receiver, it is required to be hidden from the deliverer. Also, the amount of money to be received represents the worth of the article. In view of eliminating the risk of theft, it is understood that such information bears confidentiality.
Under such circumstances, a delivery chit in which a plurality of forms are bundled is used to hide the information to be concealed such as name of article, amount of money to be received and the like. There is a disadvantage such that only an impact printer is applicable to such delivery chit.
Patent document 1 discloses a double-sided printing label printer capable of, using a label previously arranged with an area with no adhesive layer on the rear face side thereof, printing on the area with no adhesive layer. The printer comprises first and second printing devices that perform printing on each of the front and rear surfaces of the label while the label, which is temporarily stuck on a release liner, is fed out.
[Patent document 1] U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,263